Closer!
by Ino Cassio
Summary: If you wanted me just say so.. and if i were you i would never let me go. Cutie Changmin and lovely Yunho. It's #HOMIN pairing. Dun like ya dadah!


**Closer**

 **HoMin**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **Seriously saya tidak tahu ini T or M rated.. saya bingung. Ini bukan M kok ya.. bukan!. Reader tentukan sendiri saja deh ya!**

 **Story are mine. Cast are belong to God and themselves.**

 **Um.. Sequel untuk You! ,ya ? baik.. mungkin nanti, ini dulu deh special buat selingan dari** **sequel yang diminta. Tapi ini ga ada sangkut-pautnya dari You! ya.. Kemaren sekali duduk jadi ini, cuma editing ulangnya yang minta perhatian lebih. Semoga yang baca juga bisa menikmati dan mengerti dalam sekali baca ya. Ga boleh mengeluh banyak typos! XP**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, karangan ngaco saya sendiri, kemaren tiba-tiba kepalanya kaya ada kelinci yang lompat-lompat gitu, lalu terciptalah sebuah fiksi baru. Dan apabila terjadi kesamaan dengan tulisan lain maka adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.**

 **WARNING For my lil sis, if you're somewhere here.. GO AWAY! DO NOT READ THIS! Just focus on your holy book.. that 'Hukum Perdata" thingy! OK? Jangan coba-coba! or else you'll say like .. _"tjefuk is dis mba' 'N ? r u insane! tobat tobat!" yaas! ˋωˊ_**

 _ **Yas! yas! yas!**_

 _ **╰（￣▽￣）╭**_

 **Wish it worth to read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **※※※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Rest in peace!'_

※

"Yobboseyou.. Euh Hyung-ie , apa Yunho Hyung ditempatmu ?.. Ah tolong suruh dia kesini.. Um! Apa- Kau bercanda saja bukan, dia tidak pernah tidur secepat ini, sekarang bahkan belum tengah malam.. Yah! Aku tidak mau tahu, bangunkan dia! ... yahh! ... yahhh! ."

Changmin mendesis kesal, belum lama terlepas sepatu yang membungkus kakinya, kini dia sudah harus kembali mengenakannya. Setengah berlari menuju kamar inap sang manager yang berada bersampingan dengan kamar inapnya sendiri.

Manager yang dihubunginya menutup sambungan telephone tiba-tiba setelah mengatakan Yunho berada dikamar inapnya, juga sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

Changmin baru kembali memasuki kamar hotel yang mereka sewa, namun Yunho,s _ang band-mate_ yang sudah berubah menjadi kakak laki-laki, sahabat, terkadang juga bisa terkesan mengekang, berubah menjadi seorang kekasih juga ayah, tak dia temukan didalam kamarnya, dia merengut sebal, tidak mau tidur sendirian, Changmin mengetuk berulang daun pintu dari kamar hotel yang ditempati managernya.

"Wae ..?" Wajah Manager menyembul keluar dari dalam balik pintu kamar.

"Dimana Yunho-Hyung-ku ?"

Sang manager tertawa-tawa didepan wajah Changmin yang kaku, juga masih berdebu.

Melelahkan, sepanjang hari mengelilingi Australia, saat malam dia ingin tertidur disamping _kakak-nya_ , namun Yunho malah tidak ada didalam kamar hotel yang mereka sewa.

Tidur disamping Yunho adalah malam rutin dari Shim Changmin, dia akan selalu melingkari dada Yunho dengan tangannya, atau hanya menindih paha Yunho dengan kaki panjangnnya, atau.. cukup hanya dengan bersinggungan punggung dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya tersebut, lalu selanjutnya dia akan bisa tertidur. Yang pasti Yunho harus berada disampingnya, atau Changmin tak akan bisa tertidur sepanjang malam. Yunho sudah berubah menjadi lagu _nina-bobo_ yang akan membuat Changmin terlelap sampai pagi kembali datang merayap.

" _Possessive_ sekali kamu.. " Sang manager berkacak pinggang menghalangi Changmin masuk kedalam kamar. "Dia sudah tidur.. biarkan saja mungkin dia terlalu lelah.." Lanjutnya yang sudah tersingkir oleh kibasan tangan Changmin yang memaksa masuk kedalam, dan menemukan Yunho pejam menutup mata digulung selimut tebal.

"Tidak biasanya.."

Changmin menggaruk daun telinga, ujung alisnya hampir akan menyatu, bingung dengan tingkah Yunho yang menurutnya sangat tidak biasa .

Laki-laki itu biasanya tidak akan tidur atau menaiki ranjang sebelum berhasil menarik Changmin turut bersamanya. Namun kini dia sudah lelap, bahkan dikamar orang pula.

"Dia bilang , malas membuka pintu kamarnya, setelah makan malam denganku dia meminta untuk dibolehkan tidur bersamaku.. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya ?"

"ehh.. Kau menuduhku sudah melakukan apa? bahkan seharian aku tidak bersamanya.."

Changmin melindungi hidungnya yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk sang manager, menolak dijadikan alasan sebab Yunho berkelakuan aneh dalam seharian.

"Kamu kemana saja?" Manager memburu penjelasan.

"Tidak kemana-mana.." Bengis Changmin, menolak menjelaskan. "Kau Hyung, tidur dikamarku saja. Aku mau disini!"

Changmin melucuti hoodie jumper hitam yang dikenakannya, menghiraukan sang menager yang merutuk enggan mengabulkan permintaannya, namun Changmin sendiri sudah terlanjur melucuti bajunya.

"Sudah.. kesana saja!" Perintahnya berulang sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi. "Kalau aku keluar dan kau masih disini, kau akan kutelanjangi.." Ancam Changmin membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak lama setelah membersihkan dirinya. Changmin keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk putih yang melingkari pinggangnya, juga satu handuk ditangan untuk mengacak kering rambutnya yang basah.

Yunho terlihat pulas dengan pakaiannya yang masih lengkap, kemeja cokelat lekuk mengusut, jeans panjang yang nampak mengetat karena tubuhnya menelungkup, juga sepasang kaos kaki yang masih rapi membungkus kaki. Dia rapi, namun berantakan menurut mata Changmin yang memperhatikan. Dia tidak menyukai Yunho yang selalu saja melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya, tempat tidur seharusnya nyaman namun dengan baju dan juga kaos kaki yang sudah dipakai seharian, itu sangat menyebalkan.

Perlahan dia melucuti kaos kaki yang Yunho kenakan, menarik lepas jeans yang memanjang sampai mata kaki, lalu membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja. Changmin membuat Yunho hampir telanjang dengan hanya singlet putih tipis dan celana dalam yang dia sisahkan.

"Changmin-ah .."

Tangan Changmin berhenti bergerak, berhenti juga kelakuannya yang membuang baju Yunho sembarangan merata di lantai kamar.

"Apa ?.." Mengalun rendah suaranya, lingkar matanya bergulir menatap wajah Yunho yang terpejam. Orang itu masih tertidur, bahkan terdengar sedikit mendengkur, hanya, mungkin dia sedikit ngelindur. Menyeru nama Changmin yang mungkin dia sebut sebelum dia tertidur.

Karena dia tak memiliki baju ganti, tidak mungkin juga mengenakan baju milik manager yang masih rapi tersimpan dalam _luggage_ yang terkunci, Changmin terpaksa tidur dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam yang sudah dia kenakan dari pagi hari. Dia melingkari tubuh Yunho dengan tangan kiri, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yunho yang sedikit berkeringat namun samasekali tak menimbulkan bau yang tidak enak. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan _bebauan_ yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Yunho, sudah seperti wewangian yang mengggelayutkan indra penciumannnya sebelum dia akan jatuh dalam tidurnya.

Pagi hari saat Changmin kembali membuka mata, Yunho yang semalaman menjadi bantal panjang disamping tubuhnya sudah lenyap dari sisi tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi Changmin mendengus sebal, mendesis berulang dan mulai merasa diabaikan. Tidak ada seseoarang yang membangunkannya, sang _kakak –Yunho-_ yang setiap pagi akan selalu menjadi alarm-nya kini diapun musnah tanpa pesan suara.

Dering ponsel Yunho bersua diatas meja. Bahkan orang itu seolah tahu Changmin akan mengomel panjang, Yunho meninggalkan ponselnya dalam kamar, seperti dia sengaja membuat jarak dan mencegah Changmin untuk menghubunginya.

" _Ahh Shit! The hell is up with him.."_

Changmin melempar bantal, juga menendang selimut hingga jatuh menjulur kelantai, kemudian menggerutu dia memasuki kamar mandi. Dentum nyaring suara pintu terbanting, didalam sana Changmin mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

' _Blue Lake, datang kesini dua bodyguard akan bersamamu..'_

Pesan singkat dari sang manager.

Semakin gusar Changmin yang ditinggalkan sendirian. Tidak perduli dengan rambutnya yang masih basah Changmin bersama dua bodyguard yang dimaksud oleh sang manager meroda dengan Taxi Australia menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh managernya.

"Apa kalian melihat Yunho-Hyung ?" Tanya Changmin yang diselimuti kejengkelan, satu bodyguard yang duduk disampingnya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau ?" Seru dia lagi , kini beralih pada bodyguard yang duduk disamping pengemudi taxi. Jawaban sama dia dapatkan. Bodyguard berkaos hitam menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak lama setelah melalui jalanan memanjang, taxi mulai menepi, tujuan sudah mereka tapaki. Hanya Sang manager yang memberinya penyambutan, menepuk bahu Changmin, mengajak tubuh jangkung itu untuk berjalan bersamaan.

Beberapa orang dari crew photo-shoot yang akan membidik tubuhnya berlatar belakang hamparan danau berair membiru mulai tampak didepan mata. Beberapa orang sibuk dengan lampu-lampuan besar, sebagian lagi sibuk membagi-bagikan minuman, ada yang memainkan kamera dan ada juga yang hanya santai menunjuk-nunjuk sudut danau, bebatuan dan pemandangan yang berhamparan memanjang didepan mata meraka. Nampak juga Yunho diantara orang-orang itu, dia duduk santai memegang botol minuman ditangannya, dengan seorang wanita berambut keemasan disamping kiri tubuhnya.

"Hyung!"

Changmin mendengus, melengking suaranya. Menyentak Yunho dan wanita Australia yang sedang bercengkerama.

"Ah.. kau sudah datang." Sapa Yunho datar. Senyum tipis dia umbar.

Yunho tidak berucap lebih, dia tidak memberi perhatian pada Changmin yang berdiri merengut disamping tubuhnya. Dia lebih memilih menyambung apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan wanita berbahasa inggris yang duduk bersisihan dengannya.

 _"He is .. my band-mate .."_ Jelas Yunho pada wanita itu saat dia ingin mengetahui siapa Changmin yang berdiri cemberut memperhatikan namun menolak bergabung dalam obrolan.

Terdengar jelas apa yang Yunho ucapkan, telingga Changmin memanas mendengarnya, dia menggelepat kasar setelahnya. Sengaja menjatuhkan satu lampu besar dan membuat benda itu jatuh pecah berantakan. Semua mata memperhatikan juga menyalahkan, sang manager-pun marah tak tertahankan namun Changmin acuh tak memberi perhatian.

"Beli lagi saja yang baru! Selesai!"

Changmin yang bersalah, namun dia yang lebih keras menunjukkan kemarahannya. Duduk gusar, selanjutnya bungkam dengan tatapan mengerikan, sementara Yunho terlihat sama sekali tak memperhatikan, dia asik barsahut-sahutan senyum senang nan tenang dengan wanita Australia yang baru dia kenal.

Pemotretan tak berjalan lancar. Expressi yang Changmin berikan salalu saja urak-urakkan. Sang photographer serak, mulai kehilangan suaranya, berulang berteriak membenarkan, namun samasekali Changmin tak mengindahkan, hingga sang photographer-pun lelah, menyerah dan tak mau lagi melanjutkan, lalu berujung pada Sang manager yang menceracau panjang lebar namun Changmin menutup telinga tak mau mendengarkan. Dia berakhir menyembunyikan dirinya dalam van hitam, kendaraan yang mereka sewa untuk perjalanan di Australia.

Ketokkan berulang yang dilakukan manager pada jendela mobil tak membuat Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia tetap mengunci diri sendirian dalam ketat ruang kendaraaan. Sementara Yunho, samasekali tak menunjukkan dirinya, tak juga dia datang hanya untuk sekedar bertanya ada apa. Dia yang biasanya akan marah bila Changmin tak segera mengeringkan rambutnya ketika terlihat basah, kini acuh saja saat Changmin nampak didepan wajahnya dengan tetes kecil air dari kepalanya. Yunho yang tidak pernah lagi menyebut Changmin sebagai _band-mate_ nya, sekarang dia bahkan mengenalkan Changmin dengan sebutan itu pada wanita yang keberadaannya tidak Changmin suka. Ingin berbohong dan tidak mengakuinya saja, namun sulit bagi Changmin untuk tidak marah, lalu menyerah ketika kata cemburu menyisip diantara sela hatinya.

"Oh Hyung.. kau keterlaluan, ada apa denganmu. ." Gerutunya sendirian didalam pengap van. Jemarinya berlarian memainkan layar ponsel, mengalihkan sebal hatinya dengan memainkan beberapa jenis game yang disimpannya didalam sana. Namun apa yang dilakukannya samasekali tak memperbaiki apa-apa, hati nya berantakan, pikirannya kacau tak karuan, berkelebatan wajah Yunho yang seolah menghukumnya dengan cara berdiam.

Lelah dan kantuk mulai menjalar, Changmin sudah akan terjerembab kedalam ruang bawah sadar, sampai kemudian kembali terlonjak tubuhnya oleh getar benda yang berada didalam saku celana.

Bukan miliknnya. Ponsel itu adalah milik Yunho yang sengaja ditinggalkan pemiliknya dididalam kamar hotel, namun Changmin membawa serta benda itu bersama dirinya, ingin menyerahkannya pada Yunho kalau saja beberapa saat tadi orang itu tidak membuatnya merengut cemburu.

' _Kau dimana? Cepat kemari kita makan sebelum pulang.."_

Setelah getar ringan, benda itu menampakkan pesan singkat dari manager mereka.

"Jadi.. dia juga tidak tahu Yunho-Hyungie tidak membawa ponselnya ?"

Changmin menyatuhkan ujung alisnya. Kepalanya meneleng, menimbang-nimbang apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. _Klicking back,_ meninggalkan pesan singkat dari sang manager yang mengirimi undangan makan malam, ponsel Yunho kini menunjukkan kumpulan pesan lainnya. Banyak, dari tiap-tiap nomor telephone orang yang dia simpan. Salah satunya pesan dari dirinya sendiri. _'Rest in peace!'_ pesan yang dia kirim kemarin hari. Pesan yang tidak Yunho balas sampai hari ini.

"Ah Shit!"

Changmin memukul sendiri kepalanya, dengan sekali sentak pintu van terbuka. Bertabrakan dia dengan tubuh manager yang kembali datang berniat mengetuk pintu mobil yang dikuncinya untuk mengajakknya makan malam, namun Changmin sudah menyembul lebih dulu dari dalam .

"Mau kemana ?"

"hyung… Yunho Hyung.. dimana dia ?"

Seru Changmin menahan lari kakinya.

"Wae ?.. Aku juga sedang mencari dia, baiklah sekarang kau saja yang mencarinya!"

"Aishh.."

Desis singkat, Changmin memacu kaki-kakinya. Berlari ditanah berdebu mencari _kakak laki-lakinya_. Berkeliling hingga dia kembali pada area dimana tempat pemotretan siang tadi sempat dilakukan. Didepan bibir Blue Lake, disana dia menemukan Yunho duduk tenang.

Kubangan air terlihat sangat tenang, bebatuan dan beberapa pohon congkak menjulang tinggi di beberapa sudut tepi. Kursi kayu berwarna cokelat tua di depan bibir danau menjadi tempat duduk dua pria tampan yang sedang betah dalam kediaman.

"Milikmu.." Changmin menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan tipis ponsel pada pemiliknya.

Dua angsa berwarna putih mengambang diatas air danau yang tenang, berenang beriringan seperti sedang berpacaran. "Terimakasih.." Seru Yunho tak memberi perhatian. Matanya tak kunjung bosan mengamati dua burung air cantik yang berukuran besar dari _genus Cygnus famili Anatiade_ tersebut, dia memperhatikan tiap gerakan dari hewan monogami itu, mereka mengambang bersandingan diatas air tawar. Hening, hanya suara deru angin yang terdengar, kecil dan samar, kemudian dingin mulai menjalar, udara sore mulai menggeser angkuh panas pancaran sang raja siang.

"Hyungie.. maafkan aku!" Changmin tunduk mendesah, memohon maaf pada Yunho yang mengacuhkannya. "Pesan itu bukan bermaksud untuk.."

"Apa yang membuatmu membalas seperti itu. Aku hanya bilang ' _cepat pulang, kenapa tidak mengajakku, kuharap kau sedang bersamaku dan … aku merindukanmu..'_ kau menjawab apa? _'Rest in peace?'_ Kau ingin aku mati ? _What a great attitude Prince Charming .._ bagus! Aku akan melakukannya… akan diam saja mulai sekarang, kau boleh anggap saja aku mati!"

"Ah Hyuunggg.. kau bicara apa.. aku tidak mungkin ingin kau mati, tidur saja aku tidak bisa kalau tidak kau temani, berhentilah memarahiku! Jangan begitu.."

Dia, senang sekali bersosialisasi tetapi juga sering kali tertutup. Dia sedikit pemalu, angkuh juga keras kepala tetapi rasa pedulinya juga takkalah tinggi. Sedang senang hati, akan sedikit berlebihan, bersuka cita dan kekanak-kanakan. Sedang susah hati, maka dia akan bereaksi secara emotional. Dia unik dengan karakternya, tidak malu dan merasa tidak perlu menahan ucapannya yang terkesan selalu saja kasar. Perpaduan dari semua yang ada dalam tubuh dan kepalanya itulah yang membuat Changmin serampangan membalas pesan dari Yunho yang dia tinggalkan sendirian bermain seharian mengelilingi Australia.

Dia tidak sadar sedang dikhawatirkan, apalagi dirindukan. Mendapati Yunho yang selalu mengubunginya juga memenuhi kotak pesan dalam ponselnya dengan macam-macam kalimat, membuat Changmin merasa tak nyaman, terganggu acara bermainnya. Dan _'Rest in peace'_ yang dia kirim tanpa dia perlu berpikir ulang hanya bentuk kata yang menginginkan Yunho diam sejenak memberinya waktu untuk bermain sendirian, namun ternyata bagi Yunho itu terlalu berlebihan, juga menyakitkan, membuat Yunho benar-benar mendiamkannya dan berlangsung cukup lama.

"Ayolah Hyung _.. I'm so sorry_.."

Yunho hanya menggeram kecil tidak terlalu menanggapai. Masih dia tumpahkan perhatiannya pada dua ekor angsa yang berenang mengambang mengitari danau.

"Tadi kau juga hanya menyebutku sebagai _band-mate_ mu pada gadis itu, aku tidak suka! Seharusnya kau mengenalkan aku dengan kata yang lain. . Aku juga tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya.. jangan lakukan itu lagi.."

Changmin mengangkat satu masalah lain. Satu sebab yang menurutnya akan bisa menutupi kesalahan kecil yang dibuatnya, membuat Yunho teralihkan dan lalu lupa, seperti yang sudah-sudah dan selalu berhasil membuat Yunho mengalah, serta menyudahi marahnya.

"Tidak baik marah terus dan lupa untuk menyayangiku.."

Changmin bergelayut, bibirnya mengerucut, menarik tangan Yunho, bersuara manja meminta pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut untuk memaafkannya.

" _Stop dicking around with my emotions_ Changmin!" Yunho menarik sedikit kasar tangannya yang sempat dimiliki Changmin. Celoteh Changmin yang biasanya akan selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, kini entah tawanya dia buang kemana. " _It's sucks!_ "

"Hyung.." Rona wajahnya meredup. Baru disadarinya Yunho benar-benar marah.

"Kau tidak sadar juga, bukan? Atau memang menolak menyadarinya,huh? aku selalu seperti itu.. menyanyangimu, bahkan lebih dari sekedar adikku. Tidak suka aku menyebutmu _bandmate_? Lalu harus kunamai apa kamu? Sementara berkali-kali aku ungkap perasaanku padamu berkali-kali juga aku hanya menerima rasa gemuruh! Sekarang aku dekat dengan seseorang apa hakmu memarahiku? Kau bukan kekasihku.."

Mencelos keluar jantungnya dari dalam sangkar, melompat-lompat, bahkan berdetak lebih cepat dari detakan yang biasanya timbul dari sisa lari pagi yang rutin Changmin lakoni. Dia memandangi sisi rahang Yunho yang kaku, tampak kecewa dan marah beradu menjadi satu menghiasai wajah tampannya.

".. itu karena, kita laki-laki dan aku tidak mungkin menerimamu. Kita .. bukan pasangan _gay_.."

Yunho mendesah dan tertawa kesal setelahnya, dia berdiri tegak dari duduknya yang bersila. "Apa? _Gay?.. gay? .._ pasangan _gay_ kau bilang?" senyumnya penuh kekesalan, Yunho mengangkat tangan mengatakan seolah dia menyerah dengan Changmin yang kaku dengan pemikirannya. _".. wae do we need to put a label on everything, huh? ._. _look_!, kau tiap malam datang memelukku sampai kau tertidur, tak jarang kau mandi bersamaku, memintaku menyuapimu, memasangkan baju pada tubuhmu, dan bahkan kau melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan seorang wanita? Kau sebut apa dirimu yang seperti itu.. baiklah kau _hetero_ paling _gay_ yang pernah kukenal!"

"Hyung..?"

"Terserah kau saja.. aku lelah!"

Matahari tenggelam dibelakang bahunya, Yunho melangkah panjang menuju manager yang melambai tangan padanya, membuka pintu mobil mempersilahkan Yunho untuk memasukinya, sementara Changmin masih duduk mengoreksi kesalahannya. Teriakkan manager yang berulang memanggilnya tak dapat menggapai lubang telingannya. Sampai dia berakhir dikagetkan oleh tangan bodyguard yang menyentuh pundaknya.

Perjalanan panjang didalam mobil, Yunho betah membuang wajah pada sebelah kanan bahunya, menyembunyikan kekesalannya dengan menutup mata berpolah dia sedang lelap dalam tidurnya. Changminpun juga senyap, dia berkedip-kedip lambat memperhatikan Yunho yang memeluk sendiri tubuhnya.

"Yunho-ah.. kau mau tidur dikamarku lagi malam ini ? "

"Tidak!" Changmin yang berseru menjawab. Dia mengangkat ujung jarinya, memberi gerak tunjuk penekanan dengan artian tidak memperbolehkan. "Tidak boleh.. kami punya kamar sendiri!"

Sang manager lagi-lagi tertawa, dia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan bulatan tangannya. "Mwo—yah.. Yah Changmin-ah.. jangan sampai kau membuat Yunho tidak bisa memiliki istri karena ucapanmu yang seperti itu… kecuali kamu yang ingin menjadi istrinya.."

"Pabboyahh.. aku laki-laki! Jangan.."

"Ah kenapa tidak jujur saja, dasar keras kepala.. kau melelahkan!"

Setelah memutus kata yang akan Changmin ucapkan, tanpa memasang wajah salah Sang manager kembali membuang mukannya pada jalanan panjang didepan, sementara Changmin, lagi-lagi dia merasa seperti terpukul kepalanya. Belum hilang suara panjang Yunho dari dalam gendang telingannya, kini suara sang manager mendesak juga ingin masuk kedalam.

"Kau yang melelahkan, cukuplah menjadi manager saja.. jangan coba-coba menjadi pastur gereja!" Changmin bedecak lidak, kesalnya mengganda, kini dengan manager yang terkesan terlalu mengetahui seluruh lekuk hidupnya, lalu bertutur kata seolah dia paling benar saja.

Entah Yunho yang menutup mata mendengarkan namun tak memberi perhatian, atau dia benar-benar terlelap dan samasekali tak mengetahui apa-apa. Tidak lama setelah perjalanan dalam van hitam yang kembali membawa mereka ke pelataran _Kings Canyon Resort,_ kini Changmin sudah berada didalam deluxe spa room yang disewanya. Dua buah ranjang besar didalam satu ruangan, bantal dan seprei berwarna senada, putih, sementara selimut berwarna merah.

Tidak ingin menunjukkan mereka sedang bertengkar pada semua orang, Yunho mengalah untuk tetap tidur satu ruangan dengan Changmin yang sudah tak lagi mengucapkan kata permintaan maaf padanya. Selesai membersihkan dirinya, tanpa salam selamat malam Yunho menghilang dibalik selimutnya yang tebal, menghiraukan Changmin yang masih duduk mengulum lidah. Canggung akan bertingkah seperti apa.

"Baiklah.. aku _hetero_ paling _gay_ yang pernah ada, memaafkan aku sekarang?.. jangan lagi marah.."

Selesai dia dengan gilirannya membersihkan diri dari debu disiang hari, Changmin menelusup masuk dalam selimut yang menyembunyikan Yunho dibalik ketebalannya.

"Hyung.. aku tahu kau tidak tidur.. Bangun! Jawab aku..!"

Changmin mengganggu pejam mata Yunho dengan tangannya yang masih sedikit basah. Sengaja Changmin tak mengeringkan sempurna tubuhnya yang baru saja terguyur air dingin, hanya berbalut boxer pendek yang melingkari pinggang, Changmin datang mengganggu rentang panjang tubuh Yunho dengan pelukan basah tubuhnya. Melupakan bahwa dia memiliki ranjang untuk bagiannya sendiri.

"Hyung…" Changmin merengek.

Yunho berakhir membuka mata, dia berdecak lidah. "Kenapa tidak mengeringkan tubuhmu dulu!"

Yunho menggerutu, Changmin mulai lebar membuka senyum.

" _Love you.."_ Changmin berseru, sedikit kasar dia menarik wajah Yunho, mendaratkan ciuman mantap dibibir tebal milik orang yang bahkan marahnya belum hilang.

"Apa lagi ini? Masih belum puas bermain ?" Wajah sebalnya belum hilang. Kini tatapannya menginginkan penjelasan.

" _Nah.. I know I'm stupid_ , munafik dan .. terlalu takut untuk mengakui! Marahmu hari ini baru bisa membuatku sadar aku juga mencintaimu seperti semua kata-kata dan perlakuan cinta yang selalu kau ucapkan dan lakukan untukku, maaf sangat terlambat mengatakannya .. aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan pandangan orang-orang tentangku.. tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau dengan orang lain"

"Dasar bodoh.. kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, bagaimana aku akan bisa mengatakan cinta pada orang lain.."

Begitu mudah menbinasakan marahnya saat Changmin sudah mengakui salahnya. Yunho meremas gemas pipi Changmin yang setengah bersembunyi menjerembabkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yunho, bagian dari tubuh Yunho yang selalu bisa mengantarkan Changmin untuk pulas tertidur.

"Meragukan!" Changmin melempar ejekkan.

"Selalu saja begitu, meragukanku!.. kembali sana keranjangmu! Aku mengantuk!"

Yunho kembali menutup matanya. Kembali berpura-pura akan tidur, menarik selimutnya sampai ujung dagu.

"Apa ini.. dari siapa kau belajar mengacuhkanku?"

"Darimu.. _Rest in peace!"_ Dari ujung dagu, kini menjadi sekujur tubuh.

"Oh ayolah _.. don't bring that up again!.._ mau aku minta maaf berapa kali ? iya-iya aku mengerti kalau kau tak seserius itu tak mungkin kau tetap berkali-kali berseru, juga tetap ada disampingku, kecuali.. kau hanya mempertahankan nama besar kita"

Selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh, kini kembali tersingkap lebar, tubuh Yunho nampak sebatas pinggang. Dia mendesah dengan kepala menggeleng berulang. "Kau mau aku menjelaskan tentang itu juga?" Lirikan tajam, dia menyudutkan Changmin yang menggigit lidah.

"Tidak perlu, kau akan berceramah.. " Changmin mengibaskan tangan, memutar mata. "Aku sangat mengerti Tuan!, dan seharusnya aku mengatakan iya saja dari awal kau berseru _i love you_ padaku.."

"Um! Kamu memang lucu, namun kadang terlalu bodoh.. _if_ _I were you.. i'd never let me go..._ "

" _Aigoo.. what a confident!"_

Meringis Yunho karena gigitan Changmin pada daun telinganya.

"Hey.. hentikan! Nakal sekali!"

Yunho bergerak mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang terlentang, dari memanjang menjadi miring memeluk tubuh Changmin.

 _"Can we just have an hour of us kissing?"_

Nafas Yunho membuat Changmin mengedipkan matanya. Hangat menerpa wajahnya.

 _"Go on.. bite my tongue!"_

Shim Changmin. Berakhir dia menyerahkan keras kepalanya, perasaan cintanya, juga bahkan tubuhnya pada Jung Yunho, seorang laki-laki yang selalu berseru cinta namun Changmin selalu tak menerima. Dia menolak untuk didekati, namun melarang juga Yunho dengan orang lain. Menolak untuk mengatakan dia juga mencintai, namun marah bila Yunho melewatkan ucapan _aku mencintaimu_ dipagi hari. Otaknya terlalu mendominasi, hingga hatinya terperih tanpa dia sadari, dia selalu mendambakan belai hangat yang Yunho buat disekujur tubuhnya hanya selalu bisa dia menampiknya. Berbunga dia ketika Yunho selalu berucap cinta, hanya kaku wajah dan seru mulut tajamnya selalu bisa menutupi rona merah wajahnya. Namun malam ini dia berserah diri. Dengan suka hati dia mempersilahkan Yunho memiliki tiap jengkal dari panjang tubuhnya. Memejam matanya, merasakan deru nafas dan jilatan hangat Yunho dimana-mana, ditiap bagian dari tubuhnya.

Changmin menangis. Sedikit kesakitan dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan pada tubuhnya. Berawal dari sebuah kecupan, dan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan semua baju mulai mereka tanggalkan. Senyum Yunho memancar dari wajahnya. Changmin bergidik menahan kenikmat. Remasan penuh hasrat telapak tangan Yunho membuat Changmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jilatan Yunho pada lehernya membuat dia menggeliat terangsang menahan desahan, meremas kasar lembut bantal. Sedikit saja Changmin membuat gerak meronta, maka semakin mengerat kuat pelukan yang Yunho buat, membuas dia menciumi tubuh Changmin yang telanjang bulat.

"Siap ?" Yunho menggoda.

Changmin menggeleng, bibir beserta wajahnya ranum merah. "Sakit.." Desisnya.

"Tidak akan.."

Changmin teralihkan oleh ciuman, berjubel ucapan sayang, dan banyak gigitan, hingga tak menyadari Yunho sudah berjalan lebih dalam, telunjukknya sudah ayun-temayun dalam _k_ _analis anal_ , berhasil merobek pertahanan otot _sfringter_ tanpa membuat Changmin kesakitan. Sedikit bersitegang dengan cincin otot yang mengelilingi _anal canal_ _,_ Yunho kembali menghujani Changmin dengan banyak kecupan dan kata-kata cinta pada daun telinganya, agar tidak menegang dia saat Yunho mengikutsertakan jari keduanya dalam permainan, menggerakkannya perlahan-lahan dibarengi ciuman tak berkesudahan, hingga jarinya kemudian dipersilahkan masuk oleh otot _sphincher_ menuju _rectum_.

Bergoyang pelan dua jari Yunho lebih dalam mencari bagian itu, satu titik dimana begitu sudah dia dapatkan, Changmin kemudian memekik berulang , tegang tubuhnya, seolah jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja.

Desah Changmin mulai mengalun. Lebih merdu dari yang sudah berlalu. Dia meringis kesakitan, juga mengerang keenakkan, semakin Changmin menggelinjang, semakin besar hasrat Yunho ingin meniadakan jarak diantara tubuh mereka, menyetubuhi Changmin, memberi kenikmatan pada dia yang pernah dan selalu saja menolaknya.

Deluxe spa room yang mereka sewa menjadi saksi saat mereka memadu kasih, tubuh mereka menyatu, saling merengkuh mengukuhkan rindu dan semua rasa yang pernah tertahan. Changmin menang membunuh dan meniadakan semua rasa takut juga ragu, digantikan dengan ngilu kesakitan yang berubah menjadi desah kenikmatan yang memanjang. Segala perih penat kepala mereka benamkan dalam-dalam, semua beban dunia meniada, buyar bersama desah nafas yang menguar bercampur udara, mereka memenangkan cinta diatas segala resah, meninggikannya diatas segalanya.

"Tadi itu apa?.."Matanya membulat, tubuhnya masih didekap orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tadi itu.."

"Diam! Jangan dijawab!"

Yunho terbekap, telapak tangan Changmin yang tertular hangat dari tubuhnya mengentikan mulut Yunho yang sudah menganga.

"Ah.. aku malu sekali.." Ditarik kembali tangannya, kini digunakan dia menutupi lingkar kecil wajahnya.

"Oh wae.. aku suka wajahmu yang tadi.. memerah bagai tomat. Kamu _orgasme_ dua kali loh.."

"Iya, jangan disebut, malu... sakit juga tahu!" Terlalu menggemaskan, Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, melingkar bulat dua hitam matanya.

"Sakit? tapi enak, kan ?" Tersenyum lebar, Yunho kembali memberi pelukan sayang. _"i love you.."_

"Um.."

 _"_ Hanya menggeram? jawab aku!"

Kembali hanya menggeram, Changmin menutup mata berbantalkan lengan Yunho yang seolah tak puas juga menikmati bibir Changmin dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Jawab aku!"

"Iya-iya.. _i love you too_!"

"Tidak tulus begitu.."

Yunho cemberut membanting punggungnya kembali telentang menatap lelangit kamar.

 _"No, i mean it! i love you Hyungie_!"

Bergantian Changmin yang mengangkat tubuhnya, condong dia menimpahkan setengah berat tubuhnya diatas dada Yunho.

"Um! Aku percaya, tidak pernah aku meragukanmu!"

Changmin menunjukkan lengkungan senyum, kemudian deretan putih giginya, dan berakhir jatuh kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Yunho. "Aku selalu suka harum tubuhmu.."

"Um! Aku malah menyukai semua yang ada padamu.." Kecupan sayang dari Yunho pada pangkal kepala, Changmin terkekeh malu setelahnya, menyatuhkan jari-jari panjangnya dengan jemari cantik kekasihnya. "Yah! Changmin-ah.. Apa kau tahu, kalau angsa hanya punya satu pasangan untuk seumur hidup mereka, dan apabila satu diantaranya meninggal maka yang ditinggalkan juga akan bisa meninggal, hanya karena patah hati.. " Tutur panjang Yunho tidak seperti pertanyaan, namun lebih pada pemberitahuan. Sembari menciumi punggung tangan Changmin, dia kembali membicarakan burung air terbesar dapat terbang yang belum lama tadi dilihatnya mengambang diatas air danau.

"Bercanda saja.." Changmin menjawabnya dibarengi tawa kecil. Dia tahu angsa adalah salah satu burung air yang bisa terbang tapi dia tidak pernah mengerti jika angsa adalah hewan monogami seperti yang baru saja Yunho katakan padanya. Namun apa yang Yunho katakan berhasil membuat Changmin kembali mengingat dua binatang yang diamatinya sore tadi, mereka mengambang diatas air yang diam. Leher panjang mereka saling bertautan, bergerak beriringan, pelan memutari air danau yang tenang.

"Sulit dipercaya.." Seru Changmin lagi setelah merasa bisa mengingat kembali dua burung yang sedang berbagi kasih disore hari. "Kau tahu dari mana?" . Changmin mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menunggu jawab Yunho yang malah memberinya senyum ejekan.

"Kukira kau sepintar apa yang dikatakan majalah itu?" Yunho mencibir. "Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, aku tadi berbicara dengan mereka.."

"Ah! Kau benar-benar lelucon.. Baiklah! kita putus!"

"Apa itu _trend_ baru ?"

"Hyuuuunggg.." Ditarik panjang suaranya, Changmin sudah akan beranjak turun dari ranjang mereka.

"Kau melelahkan sekali.. " Namun belum jauh , Changmin tertarik kembali. Kembali jatuh dalam lebar ranjang dan juga dalam pelukan Yunho yang melingkari tubuhnya. "..benar seperti apa yang manager kita bilang, begitu saja sudah meminta putus, padahal baru satu jam tadi kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih!"

"Aku melelahkan.. kau menyebalkan!"

"Ssttt! Ayo tidur... _love you_!"

Changmin, menjadi penurut yang tunduk dengan tutur yang keluar dari bibir yang sedang bergesekan ringan dengan bibirnya. Mereka tidur berhadapan, Yunho melingkari penuh tubuh Changmin, sementara Changmin meyimpan tangannya tertekuk diantara sela tubuh mereka, seperti itu hingga ketukan pintu dari tamu dipagi hari kembali mengusik, menuntut mereka berdua untuk terbangun lagi.

" Good morning _bambie_?.."

※

※

※

 **The End!**

 **※※※**

.

.

.

 ** _Tidak tahu bagaimana saya bisa menunlis ini. Tulisan ini sudah sangat saya tekan sekali juga dipotong-potong agar engga menimbulkan kesan so sexual. Kalau masih ada yang merasa keterlaluan, dan tidak menyukainya, maaf sekali ya.. banyak ko yang lebih telanjang daripada ini. Kalau ini masih terlalu sexual, berarti yang telanjang bukan tulisan saya, melainkan imaji anda eheheh.. *peace._**

 ** _Well.. kalau ini mengecewakan, go say it! kalau cukup menyenangkan please don't ignore it! Thanks!_**

 ** _i love You!_**

 ** _Ino_C_**


End file.
